Requiem for a Reality Show
thumb|300px|Requiem for a Reality Show Die Folge Requiem for a Reality Show ist die vierte Episode der ersten Staffel von Drawn Together. Die eine Hälfte der Bewohner kann schlemmen, die andere versucht schließlich die süßen Märchentiere als Nahrung zusammenzutreiben. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liste_der_Drawn-Together-Episoden#Staffel_1 WP – "Die Hausbewohner werden für einen Lebensmittelwettkampf in zwei Teams aufgeteilt. Das Gewinnerteam erhält eine unbegrenzte Auswahl an Nahrungsmitteln. Dem Verliererteam droht ein Lebensmittelembargo." : Episode: Staffel I / Folge 4 ( |< ) ( >| ) Die nächste Folge ist The Other Cousin (mit Claras schräger Cousine Bleh). ''Requiem for a Reality Show'' anschauen Drawn Together gibt es legal zum anschauen: *'Requiem for a Reality Show (deu)' – *'Requiem for a Reality Show (eng)' – (21:10) - bei Watchcartoononline Handlung http://www.fernsehserien.de/drawn-together/episodenguide/staffel-1/7671#episode-79485 fs.de – "Als Foxxy, Ling-Ling, Xandir und Toot einen Wettbewerb um Essensrationen gewinnen, lässt sich Toot zu sehr gehen und bittet Xandir ihr mit ihrem gewaltigen Gewichtsproblem zu helfen. Die hungernden Mitbewohner greifen derweil zu drastischen Mitteln, um an Essen zu gelangen. Spanky zwingt Wooldoor ihm dabei zu helfen Claras tierische Freunde in die Falle zu locken. Captain Hero bietet Foxxy im Austauch von etwas Nahrhaftem erniedrigende Gefallen an. (Text: MTV/Zeichentrickserien.de)" – Vorspann – Diesmal melden sich die Produzenten per Fax? Wooldor ist so aus dem Häuschen, dass sein Kopf explodiert (aber gleich wieder nachwächst). Team-1: Foxxy, Xandir, Toot, Ling-Ling Team-2: Hero, Clara, Spanky, Wooldor Lustig ist bereits das Spiel, während Team-1 versucht ein Ei in einen Eimer zu legen und daran zu scheitern droht, ist Team-2 mit mikrobiologischen Versuchsreihen beschäftigt, um ein Kohlenhydratarmes Heilmittel gegen Kinderlähmung zu finden. Sie knien sich auch voll rein, unterliegen aber schließlich Team-1, die ein starkes Finish (mit dem Ei) hinlegten. Das absichtliche Blödstellen von Team-1 ist entweder ein Gag oder reine Schikane ihrerseits, da sie genau wussten, dass sie sich Zeit lassen können. Team-1 läßt es sich im Haus gut gehen, während Team-2 in dem Teil des Wohnzimmers, der sich auf einmal in eine wüste verwandelt hat, kampiert. Noch am gleichen Abend? magern sie völlig ab. Foxxy verarscht den dürren Hero und Toot frißt soviel wie nie zuvor, um ihren Hunger nach Liebe zu stillen. Clara trällert für Wooldor ein Lied im Disney-Stil. Es kommen auch die süßen Tiere des Waldes dazu. Spanky ist immer noch sauer auf Wooldor. Er soll Clara dazu bringen, das Lied nochmal zu singen. Dann killt er die süßen leckeren Waldbewohner. Clara schmeckt das opulente Mahl auch, aber sie wird mistrauisch. Hero unterwirft sich Foxxy für Kekse und muß dafür für sie Strippen. Schließlich entwickelt sich eine extrem harte SM-Beziehung, die für die beiden aber schnell wieder zu Langweilig wird. Aufgrund seiner Superkräfte kann Hero Foxxys Bearbeitungen mit Gollfschläger, Spikes, Op-Instumenten und anderen Waffen an Seinem Körper aushalten. Ein Normaler Mensch währe nach solchen Torturen Tot. Toot mutiert zum Jabba the Hut (Xandir gibt die Leia an der Kette). Xandir will sie retten und saugt ihr riesige Mengen an Fett ab. Das bringt jedoch nichts, da sie anscließend das Fett wieder frisst - gedippt mit Kartoffelchips. Xandir rät ihr desshalb, Boulemie zu betreiben. Dadurch wird sie so dünn, dass ihr Körper dazu neigt, leicht auseinanderzubrechen. Damit aber das Haus nicht von Wiedererbrochenem Essen überquillt wechselt sie zum wohle aller auf Magersucht. Geile Parodien und harte Jokes ... der Folge ... Zitate Spanky: "Fantastisch: Eine Woche nichts zu Essen - Und wenn ich nicht esse, muss ich nicht kacken! Und wenn ich nicht kacke, dann ess ich nichts!" Spanky(zu Wooldor): "Tu es einfach! Oder du wirst in weniger als zehn Minuten blutend vor mir liegen - in meinem Urin, der zwar auch blutig ist, aber es ist zumindest mein Blut!" Weblinks *'Zitate' – (eng) en:Requiem for a Reality Show Kategorie:Staffel 1